Microbial biofilms cause systemic infections in humans and costly marine and industrial related damage and inefficiency. They cost billions of dollars yearly in equipment damage, product contamination, energy losses and medical infections. All living and non-living marine surfaces are potential sites for microbial biofilm formation. In the human body biofilms can be associated with tissues (e.g., inner ears, teeth, gums, lungs, heart valves and the urogenital tract) and on indwelling medical devices (e.g., contact lenses, central venous catheters and needleless connectors, endotracheal tubes, intrauterine devices, mechanical heart valves, pacemakers, peritoneal dialysis catheters, prosthetic joints, tympanostomy tubes, urinary catheters, and voice prostheses). An estimated 80% of all microbial infections involve biofilms. Biofilms are a problem in the water service utilities and many industrial processes including the food, pharmaceutical, paint, oil processing and manufacturing, and engineering industries. Biofilms also cause accelerated corrosion in industrial systems, oil souring and biofouling. Biofouling of ships' hulls is a major problem for shipping worldwide.
Biofilms are extremely difficult to remove with existing technology because they can withstand high temperature (>150° C.), biocides, anti-infective compounds including antibiotics, and host immune responses. Also, the huge doses of antimicrobials required to rid systems of biofilm bacteria are environmentally undesirable and medically impractical. Thus, there is an immediate need for safe and effective products that combat biofilms.
The present inventor has discovered that bacteria isolated from the epithelial mucosal surfaces of healthy coral reef fish (e.g., Sparisoma nimidae and Lutjanus purpureus) produce signals or toxins that prevent biofilm formation. The present technology can be applied to produce anti-fouling agents, antibacterial compounds, bacteriocidal compounds, or signaling molecules which inhibit biofilm formation and/or fouling of eukaryotic organisms and are less likely to be harmful to the environment. Thus, an object of this disclosure is to protect biologic and non-biologic surfaces from biofilm formation.